Many golf courses have small ponds or other water here and there and these are often muddy having a silt bottom with small stones, debris, etc. which, of course, is invisible because of the murky condition of the water. Some golfers utilize golf ball rakes having free-ended fingers like any rake or various kinds of scoops, etc. to retrieve balls in murky water but the trouble is that the free-ended fingers often get caught in crevices and on stones and debris and, instead of retrieving golf balls, they are more apt to retrieve pieces of the debris, small stones, etc., or become wedged in place.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a greatly improved golf ball retriever in the form of a rake having special new and improved fingers which are not apt to be hung up on stones, detritus, etc.